Bryce Anders
|tag skills = |level =13 |derived =Hit Points: 135 |edid =V03BryceAnders |baseid = |refid = |actor =Emerson Brooks |dialogue =V03BryceAnders.txt |footer = Bryce Anders without his hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Bryce Anders is an NCR ranger found in Vault 3 in 2281. Background Bryce Anders is an injured ranger scout inside of Vault 3. He can be found by entering the living quarters, making the first left and proceeding directly ahead through the door to find a dead Fiend along with some booby traps at the foot of some stairs leading to the recreational wing. The hallway to the door (which is up some stairs) has two mines and a tripwire booby trap on the living quarters side and another two mines on the recreational wing side. He reveals that he is on a mission to kill the leader of the Fiends in Vault 3, which initiates the unmarked quest Bounty Killer. You have the options to heal him, help him kill the leader, offer to finish the mission solo for him, or lie about his health and send him to his death. If you complete the quest, he will travel to Camp McCarran if he lives, where he will bunk inside one of the barracks tents outside. If you send him away he will open a panel that is next to the vault entry area. It is possible to get a key to the maintenance area from him. The key is only necessary if your Lockpick skill is below 75 and you did not pass the Speech check (or wear Great Khan armor) at the entrance to the vault, which would grant you access to all sections. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bounty Killer: Anders was supposed to kill Motor-Runner, but did not succeed, so he asks for the help of the Courier. Inventory Notes * Bryce is armed only with a combat knife and will not equip a better weapon, even if you reverse-pickpocket a firearm into his inventory. * Unlike other NCR characters, Bryce does not become hostile if the player is wearing faction armor, such as that of the Great Khans or even Caesar's Legion. This prevents him from attacking the player on sight if the player is using a Great Khans outfit to infiltrate Vault 3 as part of Aba Daba Honeymoon. * If you have not cleared out the hostile fiends outside Vault 3, there is a chance that when you exit Vault 3 the fiends will zone in, see Bryce Anders and kill him. * Although he shares the surname with the Great Khan Anders, there is no proof that they are related. * If you speak to him while he's in Camp McCarran he will still act as if in Vault 3. * If you want him to survive you DON'T have to escort him or clear the area out. The quickest way to make sure he makes back to base is to wait 24 hours. * Strangely, though Anders sustained injuries to one of his legs, using V.A.T.S. on him reveals his legs to be shown with high health. * Bryce is scripted that if he is damaged at all by a member of the Fiends he dies spectacularly. This was done to ensure he dies if you lie to him and say he should be able to kill Motor-Runner by himself, but the effect remains active always. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Bryce Anders appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If you leave Vault 3 after fixing his leg and telling him to wait there for you, but before killing Motor-Runner, he may make his way to Camp McCarran. * If you have teamed up with him first he will give you the key to the wing. If you however talk to him again and tell him that you'll do the mission solo, he will curse himself for not being able to do anything right as he doesn't have the key to give the player. He will implore the player to seek out the key elsewhere. * It is possible to get "infinite experience" by asking him "What an NCR ranger is doing here" and then choosing "25 I'm independent contractor with NCR" you get 25-75 EXP every time. * It is also possible to get "infinite experience" by offering to take out Motor-Runner for him and choosing "25 I can handle myself just fine. I found you, didn't I?" garnering 35 EXP. This dialogue option appears even after he has left Vault 3. (Note: His dialogue options will change after you heal his leg, so you will no longer be able to use this exploit.) * If you have previously completed Aba Daba Honeymoon, but have not killed Motor-Runner, then open the access hatch by hacking the nearby terminal. Once this is done it is possible to tell Anders to leave, he will then sneak out of the vault. Once he leaves you can return to McCarran without killing Motor-runner with no negative consequences, everyone will assume he is dead. This is useful if you want to stay on good terms with the Fiends for some reason. * If you're doing the Aba Daba Honeymoon and kill Motor-Runner after delivering the package, you can take his helmet directly to Colonel Hsu and he'll comment on how "Anders showed up not too long ago," regardless of ever interacting or even seeing Anders in Vault 3. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters Category:Vault 3 characters Category:Camp McCarran characters ru:Брайс Андерс de:Bryce Anders es:Bryce Anders uk:Брайс Андерс